Reconciliation
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Sid is lonely. He wants Cassie back. He is stirred into decisive action. After many false starts, Sid finally gets to 'bed' his beloved Cassie. Rated 'M' for language and sexual content.


**Here is my take on what might have happened after the confessional confrontation between Sid and Cassie in Series 2 Episode 7. I love the characters, but don't own them. I have also used some of the original dialogue near the beginning of the story.  
**

 **If you like it leave a review.**

After Tony had managed to separate him from Michelle, Sid was feeling heartbroken, Lonely and depressed. Not much in his life was going right. He did not know quite how he was going to move forward. He was still in love with Cassie, but she was seemingly avoiding him.

As a result of a scheme set up by Effy, Sid found himself waking up in her bedroom, hung over, alone and surrounded by Photographs of Cassie kissing Effy's friend Jake. This was enough to finally stir him into decisive action.

He ran all the way from Effy's home to Chris's flat. Arriving there, he banged on the door as there wasn't a knocker. Chris opened the door, but tried to stop Sid entering. Sid barged past Chris and confronted Cassie. Since Cassie said it was OK for Sid to stay, Chris relented and left the room leaving the couple to talk.

Sid, his anger blazing, stood facing Cassie, who was sitting in the armchair with her legs folded beneath her. It was Cassie who spoke first.

"What do you want, Sid?" asked Cassie after a pause.

"I want you to stop what you're doing, OK?" said Sid, aggressively, "You know, fucking around. Fucking anything that moves. Just stop it."

"You started it." said Cassie.

"I don't care. I don't care. You're cruel." said Sid, "I hate you."

"Hate you right back." said Cassie, "Why don't you pop over to Michelle's and give her one? Oh, another one."

"Give it a fucking rest, OK?" said Sid, "You know, it's you and me. You know that and you're being stupid."

"My turn." said Cassie in an attempt to stop Sid.

Sid continued undeterred, "You went away. Why did you go away? I needed you, and you pissed off. My dad said - he said you're special but you're not. You're just slutting around like a spoilt kid."

All this time, Cassie's eyes were focussed firmly on Sid.

"Michelle, Sid." said Cassie, "Michelle!"

"I don't love Michelle! I never loved Michelle. I loved you, but you - you," said Sid as he collapsed, in tears onto the sofa. "Oh God. Where were you? Dad fucking died! I needed you. And Michelle? So we had great sex for three days and then guilty sex for the rest. So what? I don't care. I did it. I hate you."

"Fine. Fuck 15-year-olds." said Sid as he got up to walk out, "Whatever. I'm sick of saying sorry. I love you. You say sorry."

Cassie now realised that Sid was genuinely sorry for what had happened. She also had tears welling up in her eyes. As Sid started to slowly walk away, she unfolded her legs and got up out of the chair.

"I didn't fuck him, Sid." said Cassie, gently, "His mum had sewn his name into his trousers. And well, he got a bit excited. And he squashed my slug. My slug called Sidley. So I threw him out."

Sid stopped and turned round to face Cassie. She began to smile. The couple embraced, kissed and lay down on the sofa. At this point Chris came back in.

"Look, if he's still bothering you, Cass, then." Said Chris, then realised what had happened, "Got ya. Smokin'!" He left, happy that Sid and Cassie's relationship appeared to be healing

"I love you, too." said Cassie through Sid's kisses.

After a few minutes of intense snogging, the couple stood up and embraced. Cassie removed Sid's hoodie and then put a hand up his back under his shirt. Sid didn't resist when she held the hem of the shirt and lifted it off over his head. In fact, he raised his arms to help her. She held Sid tightly, caressing his bare back and kissing him.

"Oh, wow, Sid!" said Cassie between Sid's passionate but tender kisses, "I've so missed you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"There's no need to apologise, my sweetness." said Sid, as he put his hands up Cassie's back inside her petticoat, "You already have. Oh wow! You feel as good as you look. I love you so much."

As Sid held her, his fingertips caressing the bare skin of Cassie's back under her short petticoat, he felt an overwhelming wave of desire for her. Even he was surprised by the terms of affection he had just used. He then started to lift her petticoat up, revealing her beautiful midriff. Cassie completed the removal of her petticoat. She was now only wearing her bra, panties and stockings. The couple then sat together on the sofa. Sid put his left arm across Cassie's bare shoulders and gently caressed her still covered thighs with his right hand. She accepted this gesture as she now realised that Sid really did love her truly and deeply. Realising what might be about to happen, Cassie removed her stockings. This pleased Sid as even more of Cassie's smooth soft skin was accessible. Sid took advantage of this pause to remove his shoes and socks. He then caressed her slender shoulders and elegant thighs some more before gently speaking.

"Cassie," said Sid, "What I thought I saw you doing in Scotland really hurt. I really believed I'd lost you."

"Oh Sid," said Cassie, "You got it completely wrong when you saw me over the link. I admit it must have looked bad, but it was quite innocent."

"It didn't look innocent." said Sid, "I thought you were about to fuck that guy, so I cut the link"

"It wasn't anything like that, Sid." said Cassie, "I was getting ready to come down and give you a surprise visit, Sid. I was getting Lachlan's opinion on which bra to wear."

"Lachlan?" asked Sid.

"Yes, he was my gay flatmate." said Cassie, "Before you freak out, I should mention he was so gay, he made Maxxie look straight. His friend Ruiri was the same."

"Oh yes," said Sid, "I do remember them, you sent me a video of you highland dancing with them."

"That was fun." recalled Cassie, "Anyway, they were just friends."

"Oh, sweet Cassie," said Sid, "I am so sorry I misunderstood what you were doing in Scotland and didn't let you explain. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." said Cassie, "I realise now just how bad it must have looked from your end."

"Thank you." said Sid, "Incidentally, why did you block my number?"

"I suppose I thought I wanted to 'teach you a lesson'," said Cassie, "But I didn't really mean to 'dump' you. I hoped you'd try to call me back again after a couple of days, after I'd removed the block, but you didn't."

"I tried to call the next morning." said Sid, "When I found you'd blocked my number, I took it as a sign that our relationship was definitely over. Then I found dad dead in his armchair. He must have died very soon after I'd said 'goodnight' to him. I so needed you, but I thought I'd 'blown it' with you. Those were the worst two days of my life."

Sid was in tears as he said this. Cassie put her arm round him and cuddled him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sid. I really am." said Cassie "I didn't realise you'd taken it so hard. Why didn't you call me again after a few days?"

"I didn't think it was worth being blocked again." said Sid, "That really would have pushed me over the edge."

Sid was again near to tears as he said this. Cassie once again gave him a cuddle and kissed his cheek.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Sid." said Cassie, "I didn't intend to end our friendship. I just wanted you to think about it. I realise now I'd given you a totally wrong impression. I'm just beginning to understand why you got involved with Michelle. Incidentally, how did that happen?"

"After the 'break-up', I travelled to Elgin to try to sort things out between us." said Sid, "You weren't there. I came back here and the 'gang' persuaded me against my better judgement, to go on Michelle's 18th birthday camping weekend. It was a total disaster."

"In what way?" asked Cassie.

"Chris didn't secure the tents to the roof of the car, so we lost them on the way there." said Sid, "When we got to South Wales, Scarlett left her car parked too far down the beach and it got drowned when the tide came in. We had to sleep in the open."

"That actually sounds fun." said Cassie, smiling," Anyway, do continue."

"Although I was with my friends, I really felt out of it." said Sid, "I truly believed I'd lost you. Dad was dead. There didn't seem to be anything nice or pleasant left in my life. I was so depressed. When I thought everyone else was sleeping, I tried to slip away to the sand dunes, but I think Michelle must have noticed that I'd gone. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

"What do you mean, you tried to slip away?" asked Cassie.

"I was delayed a bit by Scarlett." said Sid.

"Who's Scarlett?" asked Cassie, "You've mentioned her twice."

"She's Michelle's step sister." said Sid, "She had this big Volvo estate car and drove us to South Wales."

"What's she like?" asked Cassie.

"Somewhat bubbly and rather overpowering." said Sid, "She certainly got the attention of our lot."

"Did you reach the dunes?" asked Cassie.

"Yes." said Sid, "I was sitting between two dunes, looking at the sea, collecting my thoughts when Michelle found me. I'm sorry to say that I was trying to work up enough courage to drown myself. I felt so lonely."

"Oh Sid! Wow! I'm so sorry." said Cassie, "I did mean to hurt you, but not as much as I did. I didn't realise you'd lost your dad. If I'd known that, I would certainly have called you. Despite what you did, I still love you. Anyway, Michelle found you in the dunes."

"Yes." said Sid, "She was lonely as well. She had just dumped Tony because he was taking so long to recover from his brain injury. We just found ourselves together. I'm ashamed to say I let her seduce me."

"Why didn't you stop when you found me in your bedroom?" asked Cassie.

"To be honest, Cassie, I didn't really believe I'd actually seen you." said Sid, "You just said 'Hello' and floated out of the room. I honestly thought I'd only imagined you. I only realised you were really back when you showed up at the club. After that I felt terrible. I feel really guilty about the way I've treated you over the last couple of months. I don't know how you can forgive me."

Sid was once again near to tears. Cassie put her arm across his shoulders to console him

"What a torrent of words." said Cassie, "Of course I forgive you, dear Sid. I love you. Thank you for being so open with me."

"Thank you so much for that. I love you as well, sweet Cassie." said Sid, "Incidentally, when I went to Elgin to try to sort things out, you weren't there. Where were you?"

"Oh, that!" said Cassie, "After we 'broke up', I felt really down. My folks got me signed off from college for a couple of weeks and took me to the Canaries."

"That was nice of them," said Sid, "How did it go?"

"Not very well at first." said Cassie, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Why was that?" asked Sid.

"They took me there, but didn't tell me everything about it until we got there." said Cassie.

"Why?" Asked Sid.

"I suppose they thought I would refuse to go if they told me." said Cassie, "And they would have been right."

"Why was that?" asked Sid.

"What they hadn't told me was that it was an FKK resort." said Cassie.

"What's that?" asked Sid, looking perplexed.

"FKK stands for Freikörperkultur." said Cassie, "It's a German word. It means 'free body culture'."

"So?" queried Sid.

"It meant that I would have to be totally naked out on the beach, where there were other people." said Cassie, "I was terrified!"

"You were naked with Lachlan and Ruiri." said Sid, "I saw Lachlan stripping you."

"I wasn't totally naked. I still had my knickers on." said Cassie, "In any case, I was in a private room with someone I trusted, not out in public. Up to that time I'd only been completely nude in my bathroom."

"What!?" exclaimed Sid, "I know you fucked other boys before we met. Weren't you naked then?"

"No." said Cassie, "It was usually in some dark corner or in a toilet. I was usually almost fully dressed. It wasn't very nice."

"Oh, sweet Cassie!" said Sid, gently, "It doesn't sound as if you enjoyed it. Anyway, did you go onto the beach in the nude?"

"I did, eventually." said Cassie, "But not until nearly lunchtime on the first full day. My mum persuaded me that I actually looked good naked. I didn't think I was even pretty, especially without clothes."

"Oh, Cassie!" said Sid, "Don't put yourself down. You are really beautiful and you've got a lovely figure. Anyway how did you find being naked once you were outside?"

"As I said, I was terrified at first." said Cassie, "I thought everyone would be looking at me. Strangely, they weren't. I suppose that was because no one else was wearing any clothes either. I just merged into the crowd. But I did feel so vulnerable, so fragile."

"Did things get better?" asked Sid, now getting quite interested.

He found the thought of his sweet Cassie, totally naked, very exciting.

"After a couple of days, I got used to having nothing on." said Cassie, "I even began to enjoy it. At the end of the first week I really loved the feel of being naked. So much freedom of movement. You should try it sometime. You'd love it."

"I don't know about that." said Sid, "I'm a bit shy about that kind of thing."

"So was I before I went to the Canaries." said Cassie, grinning and caressing the skin of Sid's back.

Sid responded by caressing Cassie's bare midriff, pulling her into a full embrace and kissing her passionately. At this point, Chris looked in and observed the couple's situation and their state of undress.

"Oh, I see!" said Chris, retreating, somewhat embarrassed, "I'll leave you two to it."

"That was unexpected!" said Cassie, grinning, "But it I actually enjoyed the interruption. Let's go to the bedroom."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Sid, somewhat surprised.

"Of course." said Cassie, "You've shown genuine and heartfelt contrition. I know we've both made mistakes and you've had a really rough time. I'm just as much to blame, giving you the wrong impression so many times."

The couple stood up, embraced and kissed again. As they did this, Sid slid Cassie's bra straps off her shoulders and planted a line of kisses from her shoulder to her neck. When they disengaged their embrace, Cassie led Sid into her bedroom and closed the door. The couple, for that's what they now were, embraced again. Sid kissed Cassie's lips, shoulders and neck. His hands caressed Cassie's back, enjoying the warmth and texture of her skin. Cassie responded by unfastening and lowering his trousers. He finished removing them and once again embraced Cassie kissing her passionately. While they were embracing, Sid unclipped Cassie's polka dot bra and gently explored the beautifully smooth skin of her back with his fingertips without the interruption of any clothing.

"That feels so lovely." said Cassie between Sid's kisses, "You deserve this. I want you so much."

Cassie's hands found their way past the waistband of Sid's boxers and squeezed his buttocks. She then slid the boxers down his thighs, freeing his erection.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "You really do want me."

As the couple disengaged their embrace, Cassie's bra fell down her arms, revealing her pert breasts. She put it on a chair. Sid stepped out of his boxers.

"Oh, wow!" said Sid, his eyes wide, "Your tits are so lovely! I really can't imagine why you thought you wouldn't look good naked. You're beautiful!"

"Thank you for that." said Cassie.

The couple moved towards the bed.

"I think you'll be needing one of these." said Cassie, as she produced a condom from the bedside drawer and put it on top of the cabinet.

"Thanks." said Sid, who still couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Cassie sat on the side of the bed and invited Sid to sit next to her. He gently caressed her now totally bare shoulders and back with his left hand. His right hand once again stroked her thighs right up to her fanny. When he caressed her fanny through her panties, she caught her breath and pulled him into a close embrace, exploring his back and shoulders with her delicate fingertips.

"That was a bit naughty." said Cassie, smirking, "But I did enjoy it. You like my legs?"

"I love them. They're really beautiful!" said Sid, "So are your dainty little feet."

"Thank you again." said Cassie, "You're very free with your compliments today."

"That's because you're so lovely." said Sid, "And I love you, every part of you."

Cassie leaned back, pulling Sid down with her. The couple were now lying on the bed. Sid moved so that he was facing Cassie.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Sid as he inserted his thumbs into the waistband of her knickers.

"Of course." said Cassie.

Sid kissed her navel and then gently slid her knickers all the way down to her feet. He caressed and kissed her feet before completely removing her knickers. Sid now let his fingers lips and tongue explore the whole of her body from her feet to her shoulders, really relishing the total absence of clothes.

"Oh! Sweet Cassie," said Sid, "I've dreamed about doing this ever since I first realised I was truly in love with you."

He gasped with delight as he realised that she had shaved her fanny.

"Oh, wow, sweet Cassie!" gasped Sid, "You – you're – oh God, you're absolutely perfect!"

As Sid's exploration reached her shoulders, Cassie kissed Sid, turned over, presented her back to him and indicated that he should lay behind her. Sid complied, although he felt slightly excluded after the earlier intimacy. As he lay behind her, he kissed her back between her shoulder blades. She gave a little involuntary shiver.

"That was nice." said Cassie.

She grinned and continued, "Incidentally, Your stiffy's digging into my back, but I don't mind at all this time."

He wrapped his arms round her and cupped her sweet, firm, rounded breasts in his hands. He gently tweaked her nipples, making them stand up. Cassie breathed heavily.

"Oh, sweet Sid," gasped Cassie, "That's so lovely. Do that a little more."

Sid complied. It wasn't long before his right hand started straying down over her rib cage and past her waist. He relished the contours of her ribs and abdomen before caressing one of her bony hips with his fingertips, enjoying its shape. As he moved his hand towards her pussy. Cassie squirmed a bit before turning onto her back. Sid withdrew his left arm from under her and placed himself over her chest. After kissing her lips again, he started planting little kisses all over her shoulders, collar bones and breasts, while she caressed his back. He moved his right hand towards her fanny and lightly laid a finger on her slit. Getting no objection from Cassie, he located her clit and very gently massaged it, earning some moans and gasps of pleasure from her.

"Aagh! That's so wonderful." gasped Cassie, "Don't stop."

He continued for a while, increasing the intensity of his 'massage'. While he was doing this, Cassie located his erect member and started stimulating it.

"That feels lovely, Cass," gasped Sid, "But I don't want to cum just yet."

Cassie ceased her massage of Sid's erection. He took advantage of this hiatus to gradually work his way down her svelte body planting lines of little kisses all over her chest and abdomen. He reached out to the bedside cabinet, unwrapped the condom and applied it. He then moved to the bottom of the bed and again started kissing and caressing her delightful little feet.

"You must really love my feet." said Cassie.

"Of course I do." said Sid, "They're beautiful! They're just as perfect as the rest of you."

Sid slowly moved up Cassie's shins, planting lines of little kisses on them. He continued up her slender thighs with more gentle caresses and little kisses. When he reached her pussy, she spread her legs wide. Sid started kissing it. His tongue located her clit and gently circled it. Cassie gasped and squirmed some more. It was obvious to Sid that she was very excited. Her pussy was so wet. As he started to move up her body, he gently inserted two fingers into her opening and explored it. By chance, he found a very sensitive area and stimulated it. This action produced more squirms, gasps and moans from Cassie.

"Oh! Sid!" gasped Cassie, "Do it – now! I want you in me!"

Sid moved up so that their bodies were aligned, kissed her breasts once more and Guided his penis into her vagina. He started thrusting, gently at first. Cassie responded by pushing her hips into his thrusts, increasing their force. As Sid's thrusts increased in intensity, Cassie answered in kind. Suddenly, Cassie let out a sort of strangled yell and pushed really hard and rapidly while running her fingertips quickly all over his back. Sid could not hold back any longer and released his load. As their simultaneous orgasms subsided, Sid and Cassie gently kissed and caressed each others' naked bodies until they both felt calm.

"Oh wow, Sid," said Cassie, once she was calm, "You were so gentle with me and didn't rush things. It was wonderful. Thank you."

"What!?" said Sid, "I should be thanking you for letting me back into your life. You're such a wonderful forgiving person. Anyway, why should I be anything but gentle with you. I totally love you and wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I love you too." said Cassie, "Let's sleep for a bit."

Cassie pulled the duvet over them and they slept peacefully in each others' arms for a couple of hours.

* * *

Sid was the first to open his eyes. He was slightly disoriented. He gradually came to realise he was in Cassie's bed with a peacefully sleeping Cassie. He still could not quite believe what had just happened. Over a year after Tony had set him up with Cassie for 'a quick shag' to end his virginity, he had finally made love to her. He would not forget this wonderful experience as long as he lived.

He contemplated Cassie's beautiful, serene sleeping face and realised just how deeply he loved her. He promised to himself that never again would he do anything to hurt her. He spent a few more minutes appreciating her beauty as she breathed softly and peacefully. She was, to Sid, a picture of tranquillity.

He decided to wake her by gently kissing her forehead. This, he did. He was greeted by the most beautiful sight he thought he would ever see: her wonderful brown eyes opening. When she saw his face, she smiled. He gasped with awe and delight.

"Hello, beautiful." said Sid, gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!" said Cassie, "You were so gentle, and you seemed to know what you were doing. I won't ask where you learned how. You fucked me as if you really totally loved me."

"Is there any other way?" asked Sid, rhetorically, "I do really totally love you, my sweet Cassie. You're my life."

Sid and Cassie spent a few more minutes kissing and cuddling before regretfully deciding to get up. They were still naked.

"What's the time?" asked Cassie.

Sid reached across to the bedside table, collected his watch and looked at it.

"About three o'clock." answered Sid.

"This is so lovely," yawned Cassie, "But I suppose we'd better think about getting up"

"I suppose so," said Sid, also yawning, "All good things have to end. In any case, mum will be wondering where I've gone. I spent last night at Tony's, then came straight over here. She was expecting me back this morning."

"Would you like to share the shower with me?" asked Cassie.

"Are you sure?" asked Sid.

"Of course!" said Cassie, kissing the tip of Sid's nose.

"OK!" said Sid, "Incidentally, we're both naked. How do we cover ourselves on the way there?"

"Don't worry about that." said Cassie, "Chris doesn't mind. You can cover yourself with a towel on the way back if you like."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "You have changed. You used to be so shy about your body."

"I suppose I'm happier about it since the Canaries." said Cassie, "Anyway, let's get up."

Cassie got out of bed first, quickly followed by Sid. The couple stood by the bed, embraced and kissed each other properly.

"I love you so much." said Cassie, "I'm so glad you came back to me."

"I'm glad I came back as well." said Sid, as he kissed Cassie again, "Let's go for that shower."

The couple made their way, still naked, hand in hand, to the bathroom. They shared the shower, washing each other under the warm cascading water. As they dried each other, they enjoyed more skin to skin contact.

"Oh, sweet Cassie," commented Sid, "Everything about you is so beautiful. You're so perfect."

"I wouldn't quite say that." said Cassie, "I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You're a lot more than ordinary." said Sid, "You're really special. Don't put yourself down."

After drying each other, the couple came into the lounge and retrieved their discarded clothes before going back into Cassie's bedroom to get dressed. They enjoyed one last intimate naked embrace and kiss before dressing.

"I love you so much." said Cassie, "Thank you again for coming back to me."

"I love you too." said Sid, "Anyway, I'd better get home and face the music. Mum's going to be quite angry."

"I think she'll understand once you tell her you've been with me." said Cassie.

Once Sid was dressed, and Cassie was reunited with her underwear, the couple embraced and kissed again. Chris came into the lounge as they were embracing.

"Everything OK, Cass?" asked Chris.

"More than OK!" said Cassie, smiling through Sid's kisses, her eyes sparkling, "We're back together properly and it's so lovely."

"As I said earlier," said Chris, "Smokin'. You two can't exist apart. You love each other too much."

"I know." said Sid, "Cassie's the perfect girl for me."

"And Sid's so lovely!" said Cassie, still beaming.

Before Sid left for his home, feeling really contented, he made a firm date for their next meeting.

"Goodbye sweetness!" said Sid as he embraced Cassie again, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweet Sid." said Cassie, "See you tomorrow. Don't forget."

"As if I would." said Sid, "You're important to me."

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Liz when Sid came in through the front door, "You've been out since yesterday lunchtime. I was worried about you."

"You needn't have worried." said Sid, "I was at Tony's yesterday evening and I've just spent a few hours with Cassie."

Sid was smiling as he said this.

"What?!" exclaimed Liz, "I didn't think you two were even speaking. I must say you do look a lot happier. How is she?"

"She's fine!" said Sid, "The good news is that we're back together. I'm seeing her again tomorrow. I do so love her, mum. She's so perfect."

So it was that Sid and Cassie became a couple. From this point on, they were totally in love with each other, and it showed. Sid was more cheerful, optimistic and self-confident. He had emerged from Tony's shadow and was his own man. At long last, with Cassie's love, he had begun to believe in the future. As for Cassie, she no longer suffered from bouts of depression. Her anorexia appeared to be behind her. She seemed to glow with a deep inner happiness and was more beautiful than she had ever been. She was happy and wanted everybody around her to share her sheer joy, especially the pregnant Jal. The future looked bright.

Unfortunately, every silver lining has a cloud. A couple of months after Sid and Cassie buried their differences, Chris died – in Cassie's tender arms. This experience traumatised her so severely, she could not think straight. She ran away – to New York. In her confused state, she did not think to call Sid. He would have consoled her and known what to do. Her disappearance from Bristol had removed the object of his love and destroyed the future he had hoped for. He was once again feeling heartbroken, lonely and depressed.


End file.
